El lobo feroz vivió feliz
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot]¿Recordáis el cuento de caperucita roja? ¿por qué el lobo feroz no puede vivir feliz y comer perdices? Éste no es el cuento donde el lobo pierde, pues llega a ganar mucho más.


Aquí vengo con una adaptación del cuento clásico ''Caperucita roja'' .

Vocaloid no me pertenece y el cuento original tampoco.

* * *

**El Lobo feroz vivió feliz**

**E**rase una vez, había un pequeño pueblo donde la gente solía ser amable y generosa. Ahí la gente compartía todo, vivían en prosperidad a pesar de los escasos turistas que tenían. En el pueblo, vivía una mujer de nombre Neru, cuyos cabellos eran dorados como el sol y largos. Sus ojos ámbar eran simpáticos y amables, a pesar de que siempre fue una persona fría e indiferente, esa no era razón de que gozara de buen corazón.

Neru se casó con un buen hombre del pueblo del cual se enamoró: León Kagamine. De mismos cabellos que la joven pero de ojos azules. Éstos tuvieron a una hermosa niña rubia y de ojos azules heredados de su padre, y que llamaron Rin.

Rin era la niña más tierna y cariñosa que el pueblo podía haber conocido. De buen corazón, compasiva y tan optimista, siempre lograba ablandar los corazones de la gente. Su piel era blanca y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, dándole un toque tan infantil e ingenuo en ella.

La niña no tardó en convertirse en una buena moza de 17 años, rubia y de ojos azules, que todavía conservaba el rubor tan ingenuo en sus mejillas. Creció rodeada de la familia y del cariño, al lado de su mejor amiga Miku Hatsune, una joven de 19 años que trabajaba en una pequeña guardería.

Un día, Neru estaba en la cocina preparando una pequeña merienda. El cielo tronó, entonces fue cuando se percató de que su hija aun no había vuelto de la taberna, donde ella se había ofrecido a ayudar por ese día debido a una ausencia de Kaito. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Quería pedirle un favor a su hija, pero al no encontrarse en el hogar, no tenía más elección que esperar y rezar para que no tardase.

* * *

En la taberna, Rin limpiaba con un viejo trapo la barra, en tanto Meiko terminaba de aclarar el jabón de uno de los vasos que había enjabonado segundos antes. Se dispuso a guardarlo, y cuando vio que Rin finalizó, dio un alarido de alegría.

—¡Muy bien! muchas gracias por ayudarme, querida.

Rin rió y asintió mientras le entregaba el viejo trapo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, Meiko—dijo la rubia ampliando su sonrisas.—para mí ha sido un placer ayudarte.

—¡Tan generosa y amable como siempre! ¡ésta niña nunca cambia! venga, por ayudarme, a cambio de invito a una cerveza ¿te apuntas?—preguntó Meiko mientras sacaba dos vasos y servía cerveza en cada uno de ellos.

—No gracias, no tomo Meiko, y ya lo sabes.

Meiko arqueó una ceja pero volvió a reír. Vertió la cerveza del vaso de Rin en el suyo y sonrió antes de beber.

—¡A tu salud entonces!

Mientras la castaña bebía, la muchacha miró atrás dándose cuanta de que estaba tronando sin embargo no caía ninguna gota. Devolvió la vista de nuevo a la mujer sin notar que había terminado medio vaso de una vez.

—Debería irme, quizá me necesiten en casa.

La mujer sólo asintió y al verla salir se despidió de ella con la mano.

Rin caminó solo unas dos cuadras hasta llegar a su hogar y que, nada más llegar, vio a su madre correr hacia la entrada. Ésto solo la confundió más, añadiendo también la cesta y la caperuza roja que traía en su brazo.

—Cariño, necesito pedirte un favor—dijo Neru sacudiendo la camisa de su hija.

—Dime, mamá.

—Sabes que tu abuela está sola y un poco enferma—recordó.—Sería bueno que le llevases éstos manjares y una medicina, ya que tu abuelo salió con el carro y los caballos a hacer un viaje ayer, y dudo mucho que la pobre mujer pueda hacerse algo.

Rin escuchó con atención cada palabra de su madre. Y era cierto, su abuela estaba un poco enferma. Su abuelo siempre la cuidaba y preparaba la comida para ella cuando estaba en cama, pero como salió de viaje a un pueblo cercano, era más que seguro que estaría sola en casa. Su abuela era una mujer muy divertida y refunfuñona. Tenía la boca muy sucia comparada con las demás ancianas. Pero, sin embargo, la mujer era frágil y podría resfriarse facilmente. Además, sus abuelos moraban en un campo solitario un poco lejos del pueblo. Y, solamente, les separaba un bosque. Miró a su madre y asintió.

—No te preocupes, iré a dejarle todo—dijo sonriente.

—Pero eso no es todo... quiero que te pongas ésta caperuza roja—acotó entregándole la prenda roja.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡mamá, otra vez no!—exclamó.—siempre me haces probar tus prendas.

—¡Oh, vamos! la terminé de hacer ayer, y es de tu talla, por favor, estrénala.

Rin suspiró, y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. No era raro, su madre era una adicta a la costura. Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de ropa, donde ella arreglaba las prendas de los demás, y las hacía para luego venderlas. Y claro, Rin siempre era su modelo y tenía que probarse la ropa que ella hacía. Le dijo a su madre un leve ''vengo ahora'' y subió a su cuarto a vestirse. Quería estar cómoda. Se vistió una blusa blanca, con una falda roya un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con volantes blanco bajo ella. Se trenzó el cabello en una larga y dorada trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura y por último, se colocó la caperuza roja sobre ella. Debía admitir, que sin olvidar el permanente sonrojo poco visible en sus mejillas, y con aquella ropa, parecía una niña. Cuando bajó, su madre chilló suavemente.

—¡Qué hermosa estás! pero, ¡venga, venga! ¡no hay tiempo que perder, está tronando y no quiero que llegues al oscurecer!—exclamó empujándola suavemente fuera y le entregó la cesta.—no te pares en el camine, y ten cuidado por favor.

Rin asintió.—No te preocupes, mamá, llegaré temprano.

Dicho ésto, la joven caminó directa al bosque. Se creía consciente de los pasos que daba, segura de sí misma, continuó su viaje. Escuchó un gemido, la rubia se asustó y pensando que era un producto de su imaginación, siguió. Unos cinco pasos más y volvió a escuchar otro gemido. Distinguió que no era el gemido de una persona, era de un animal y prevenía de detrás de un árbol. La chica se acercó con un poco de temor, y se asomó detrás del tronco y vio a un lobo. El animal subió su cabeza hasta ella, y volvió a gemir, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se inclinó a su altura, y se dio cuenta del porqué sus gemidos. Estaba visiblemente atrapado en unos alambres de pinchos. El animal, seguramente, se veía atrapado y no podía salir, y por eso gemía. Supo que eso era causa de los cazadores. Rin intentó zafarlo del alambre, pero no pudo, ya podía hacerle daño al animal. Tenía que pensar algo. Colocó su trenza sobre su hombro izquierda y la deshizo. Luego la volvió a re hacer nuevamente. Eso la ayudaba a pensar y a concentrarse mejor. Cuando terminó de trenzarse la trenza, bajo la mirada del lobo, se sacó la caperuza y por debajo de los alambres, se las colocó sobre su pelaje, cubriéndolo de los pinchos. Claro que, ésto trajo consecuencias, como arañazos en sus manos y nudillos. Con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo, logró sacarlo de sus prisión de pinchos. El lobo se incorporó, deslizando la prenda roja hasta el suelo. Desde aquel punto de vista, el animal era mucho más grande. Acercó su hocico hasta su mano derecha, y la lamió.

Rin sonrió con el contacto. Estaba segura de que era una especia de agradecimiento por su parte. Cuando el lobo cesó, se levantó y cogió su cesta y se colocó la caperuza nuevamente. Acarició con más confianza el cuello del animal castaño, su pelaje era suave y seco. Alzó la vista al cielo, y se percató de que la tormenta había parado. Aun así, el cielo seguía igual de nublado y oscuro, y recordó que debía darse prisa.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a casa de mi abuelo. Cuídate, y ten cuidado con los alambres y los cazadores, ¿vale?—dijo cuando se daba la vuelta.

Se despidió del lobo agitando su mano con una sonrisa, y continuó su camino. Unos largos minutos, por fin divisó una pequeña casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó suavemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, se adentró. Encontró a su abuela fuera de la cama, danzando al compás de un toca discos viejo. Rin se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. La anciana se asustó pero al darse la vuelta y verla, sonrió.

—¡Querida! ¡cuanto has crecido! ¿a qué se debe tu visita, mi niña?—preguntó alegremente.

—Abuela, mi madre me habló de que usted está un poco enferma. Aquí le traigo una cesta con comida y unas medicinas—dijo la joven educadamente y tendiéndole la cesta.

La anciana atrapó la cesta en sus manos y notó que su interior estaba un poco descolocado y el exterior un poco sucio. Luego miró a su nieta, y vio algún rastro de suciedad en su caperuza, por lo que se preocupó.

—Muchas gracias, querida, pero, ¿te encuentras bien?

Rin dudó un poco, y asintió.—Me encuentro perfectamente, abuela—acto seguido, sonrió encantadoramente.

La anciana pasó su pálida mano sobre los cabellos de la rubia, y habló:

—¿Has tenido algún problema durante tu viaje, pequeña?

—Hum, ciertamente sí, abuela. Me topé con un gran lobo atrapado en un alambre de pinchos, seguramente de los cazadores.

—¡Oh, pobre animal! ¿y qué hiciste?

—Lo liberé de los alambres como pude—explicó.—es muy grande, abuela, pensé que me comería, pero no lo hizo.

—Ya veo, pero ten cuidado...—susurró.—¿No te has enterado de los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores?—preguntó Rin curiosa.

—Dicen de unas criaturas, que son hombres y lobo, que rondan por éstos bosques, despiadados y horribles.

—¡Imposible! ¿hombres lobo? ¡no creía que existirían!—exclamó con sorpresa.

La anciana asintió varias veces.—¿Y si ese lobo, fuese una de esas terribles bestias? ¡pero, ya debes regresar! ¡ya está oscureciendo, y es peligroso atravesar el bosque así!

La muchacha asintió, y con la historia aun en su cabeza, de su abuela se despidió. Caminó por el bosque, pero sintió un gruñido tras ella. Lo ignoró, siguió su camino con pasos tensos hasta acercarse al río. Se inclinó y se soltó la caperuza que estaba enlazada a su cuello flojamente, y con sus manos juntas, comenzó a beber del agua cristalina. Entonces, sintió un gruñido detrás de ella. Levantó levemente la cabeza, y chilló sin poder evitarlo, tirando la caperuza al río. El lobo se acercó a ella y sorprendentemente, dijo:

—No tienes porqué temer—su voz no era distorsionada, era clara y ronca y puede que un poco sensual, aun que ella carecía de aquella malicia para reconocerlo.

Ella nerviosa y tensa, tragó y se animó a decir:

—Qué... qué ojos tan grandes... tienes...

—Son para verte mejor—respondió.

Con los nervios provocándole temblor en su voz, siguió:

—Q-qué orejas más... g-grandes tienes...

—Son para escucharte mejor...—se acercó a ella.

—Qué... nariz más grandes t-tienes...—tartamudeó.

—Es para olerte mejor—colocó su hocico sobre su cuello y aspiró el dulce aroma a naranja.

El lobo lamió la mano de la muchacha, sobre las pequeñas heridas, entonces Rin abrió los ojos:

—¿Tú... eres el lobo que se quedó atrapado en los alambres de los cazadores?—preguntó Rin con la duda.

—Así es, te lo agradezco mucho. Mi nombre es Len, no todos los días un humano muestra compasión por una bestia como yo.

—¿Bestia? tú... no eres una bestia—dijo con sinceridad. Se fijó en los ojos del lobo, azules como dos piedras de zafiro.—T-tus ojos... son lindos.

—¿Me estás llamando lindo?—preguntó con un gruñido.

Rin tembló ante la señal.—Q-quiero decir...

—Y tú... ¿puedo saber tu nombre?—preguntó de nuevo el lobo castaño.

La rubia asintió.—Rin... es... mi nombre es Rin.

—Pronto habrá tormenta, deberías venir conmigo—dijo.

Ahí fue donde la chica se fijó en la gran boca del lobo, y éste lo notó.

—Se te olvida hacerme una pregunta.

Rin pareció captar el mensaje, aun sin saber las intenciones detrás de él, preguntó:

—T-tienes una b-boca muy grande...

—Es para saborearte mejor—habló él burlonamente.

La muchacha sintió la suave y húmeda lengua pasar sobre su mejilla, por lo que se asustó. Sintió gotas caer sobre ella, y como el lobo la alzaba sobre su lomo y comenzaba a caminar. La joven no puso fuerza, pues de repente, se desmayó. El lobo pareció formar una visible sonrisa, y continuó.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses. Los padres de la joven no supieron de ella nunca más. Un hombre encontró la caperuza roja en el río, por lo que la dieron como muerta. La gente del pueblo entristeció con la gran y significativa pérdida de aquella muchacha tan pura y de buen corazón.

Un buen día, un hombre ebrio caminaba por el bosque de regreso a casa, bajo una magnífica luna llena. Alzaba una botella de sake mientras cantaba la letra de una canción. Entonces, sintió un ruido tras él, y vio, a una ninfa rubia, peinada con una trenza y vestida con un simple vestido blanco. Sus contextura era delgada, y su tez blanca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luna. La chica estaba sonriente, sus labios parecían ser levemente rosas, como los cerezos en flor. El hombre, impresionado por tal belleza, se acercó unos pasos, pero de pronto, salió un muchacho rubio de ojos como zafiros. Alto y de músculos bien formados, con su torso desnudo y solamente vestido con unos pantalones marrones. La bella chica miró al rubio y amplió aun más su sonrisa, agarrándose al brazo derecho del chico cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando con su índice, señaló al hombre.

Aturdido con las dos presencias, permaneció estático, entonces, el muchacho que se dio cuenta de su presencia, gruñó como una bestia. Y delante de sus ojos, la silueta del rubio, bañada con la luz de la luna llena, se convirtió en un inmenso y gran lobo castaño, que seguía gruñendo al individuo. La chica se alejó dos pasos y se agachó, y detrás de ella salieron tres pequeños lobos que gruñían suavemente. El hombre escapó de ahí inmediatamente, con un trauma en la cabeza incapaz de olvidar por el resto de su vida.

Se lo contó a la gente del pueblo, pero nunca le creyeron. Todavía más, cuando el hombre identificó a la ''ninfa'' como a la chiquilla desaparecida, Rin. Neru, ni siquiera mantuvo esperanza, si su hija estuviese viva... ¿cómo podía ser posible que...?

Y dos semanas después de aquel avistamiento, en una cueva, una muchacha rubia miraba la luna llena, y con un poco de preocupación admiraba a los pequeños lobos que merodeaban por el lugar. Otro lobo, de mayor tamaño y de pelaje castaño, se acercó a la rubia, colocando su hocico entre su cuello y su hombro. El lobo, al ver que sus cachorros se alejaban, gruñó.

—Len, ¿cuánto tardará?—preguntó dulcemente.

—Sólo mientras la Luna llena esté alzada. Con el tiempo aprenderán a controlar las transformaciones. De momento, con las lunas llenas se convertirán—explicó.

Rin asintió.—Y tú... ¿puedes hacerlo a tu propia voluntad?

—Sí... tan solo que, ésta noche me veo obligado a transformarme.

Rin asintió, y vio que el lobo se tumbaba, por lo que ella lo imitó apoyando su cabeza sobre su suave vientre. En ese momento pensó como estaría su familia y sus amigos. Sonrió, no evitando pensar, que ella era feliz. Recordaba, que de pequeña le contaban cuentos, donde los lobos feroces, o la bestias, siempre perdían o morían. Alzó una mano para acariciar la pata del lobo. Éste lamió su mano con cariño y antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo, se preguntó, como pudo enamorarse de un lobo.

¿Acaso el lobo feroz no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

**Y vivieron feliz y comieron perdices.**

* * *

**Fin. Espero que os haya gustado, antes que nada... sobre el ''Un pequeño malentendido'' un fic que tenía yo, lo eh tenido que eliminar. ¡Lo siento! me alegro de que os haya gustado, pero me enteré de que hay más historias iguales o adaptaciones, y paso de que haya malentendidos, de todas formas, gracias por haberlo leído.**

**En fin, hablando de éste fic, es una adaptación de ''Caperucita Roja'' mía .3. espero que os haya gustado.**

**Rinku fuera!**

**Pato: dejen reviews! CUAC!**


End file.
